This invention has its origin in milling tools that are equipped with double-sided, indexable milling inserts, i.e., milling inserts that in one and the same body, usually of cemented carbide, include a plurality of usable cutting edges, more precisely an equally large number of identical cutting edges along each one of the two chip faces of the milling insert. In comparison with single sided milling inserts having a positive macro geometry, double-sided and invertible milling inserts may be formed with a doubled number of cutting edges. A problem of double-sided milling inserts is, however, that inactive, unused cutting edges as well as unused bearing surfaces included in the up-turned chip face, are exposed to detrimental impact from the chips that are produced by the active cutting edge indexed forward at present. If the chips removed by the active cutting edge hammer against an adjacent, unused cutting edge, there is a risk of the micro geometry of the last mentioned one, e.g. cutting edge rounding, bevel angle and bevel width, being altered in a negative way. Moreover, a possible, surface-reinforcing coating may also be damaged and partly destroyed. Hammering chips may also bore into the unused bearing surface(s) included in the up-turned chip face of the milling insert. When the milling insert then is inverted, damage of the bearing surfaces may result in the support under the active cutting edge indexed forward becoming inferior (reduced and uneven support surface), which in turn may cause bending and/or tensile stresses, which breaks the milling insert. Damage of the milling insert as a consequence of hammering chips may accordingly bring about deteriorated dimensional accuracy and surface finish of the surfaces generated in a workpiece, and result in a shortened service life of the so milling inserts of the tool so far that damaged milling inserts have to be put out of operation prematurely. The fact that the service life of different cutting edges of one and the same milling insert, as well as of different milling inserts, may vary in an uncontrolled way causes difficulties for the users who, for their production, depend on a predictable and reliable production process in which all milling inserts included in the milling tool are consumed approximately simultaneously and are suitable for replacement at one and the same occasion.